Bein' Friends
by Mutant Donatello
Summary: Ness decides to befriend Ashley. Will this new friendship blossom into a romance?
1. Boy Meets Girl

**(Exposition)**

**The new Super Smash Bros. tournament is in full swing, and fighters from other worlds and even time periods have once again joined as one to see who's the ultimate all-star, to fight and win in the dangerous and often painful game of Smash! There are plenty of veterans back to compete yet again, but plenty of newcomers also were invited to try their luck and test their skills. Not just newcomers, but plenty of new assistant fighters were also invited, but they simply fill the role of "Assist Trophies", someone who aids the fighters that summon them in the heat of battle. The Smash fighters all come together to battle at the location known as the SSB Stadium, but when battles are over and everyone's free to do as they please, the fighters stay in a building known as the SSB Mansion. This is where all the fighters reside until the SSB tournament is over. All this info was new for some fighters, but there's one veteran who knows all of this better than most, this individual is none other than Ness, PSI extraordinaire. More than many of the fighters, Ness loves SSB very much, both because he gets to make so many new friends and that he just loves fighting in general. Nothing gets his blood pumping more than facing a new opponent in a game of Smash, and there's hardly anyone who doesn't know of the boy's enthusiasm for the tournament. **

**Due to this, Mario put Ness in charge of showing newcomers around and teaching them the basics of the sport. Also due to this, Ness is a fighter that's generally liked by everyone and has pretty much made friends with each and everyone of them, even the assist trophies. There's but one person who seems to dislike the boy, one person who seems to dislike just about everyone, and that person is Ashley. She doesn't talk to anyone, stays locked up in her room most of the day, and doesn't act to friendly to those that try to talk to her either. She quickly became the "bad apple" in the otherwise friendly, if not a bit acentric cast of assist trophies. Hardly anyone liked her, and she didn't seem to care much either. Months after Ashley's odd behavior became the norm, Ness grew tired of people ignoring the girl and treating her badly. He began to think that she was just misunderstood or something. In any case, Ness resolved to befriend the young enchantress, even if she didn't want him to.**

(Part 1 - Boy Meets Girl)

On this cold January morning, Ness had just awakened from a peaceful sleep and quickly got ready for the day ahead. He showered, brushed his teeth, washed his face, etc. After he had made himself presentable, the boy put on his signature cap and backpack and walked out his room, ready to seize the day. He quickly ran down the large stair case, only to see most of the Smash fighters gathered up in the main living room, some looking out the windows. Curious, the boy thought he'd ask someone what was happening. He then walked over to Luigi, who was closest to the stair case.

(Ness) Yo, Luigi! What's all the commotion, why's everyone gathered around like this?

(Luigi) Oh, it's a disaster. Out of nowhere, we were hit with this terrible snow storm. It's so bad, we probably won't be able to hold Smash battles today, hardly any of us can even get out of the door without freezing to death.

(Ness) Aw, what!? Come on, we've dealt with much worse than a snow storm. We can't let this ruin todays battles, right?

(Luigi) We're waiting for Link to return. He volunteered to brave the storm. He went to check if the Stadium's lights are out and such. Actually, the mansions lights were out for a while, but they just recently came back on.

(Ness) Really? Guess I must have slept through it.

Suddenly the front door flew open and everyone turned their attention to it. A freezing Link stepped inside and slammed the door behind himself. He shook the snow off of his head and began to speak to Mario.

(Link) It's no good. I managed to brake open the frozen doors, but the lights are all out. The stadium's darn cold as well. I don't think we'll be using it today unless someone has some sort of idea.

(Mario) This isn't good. Luigi planned out a lot of interesting battles today, I really wanted to see how some of them turned out. Oh well, I guess. There's always tomorrow.

(Peach) Why don't we send Link to check again? Maybe the lights are back on now-

(Link) It's freezing cold out there, woman! Far colder than natural if you ask me. There's no way I'm going back out there. Send Samus or something.

(Samus) I'd go if I cared. Honestly, a day or two of rest sounds good to me.

(Sonic) That's what weekends are for, right? We don't need any more days off!

Mega Man suddenly teleported in front of Mario, making his usual hard to read expression.

(Mega Man) I've made my weather analysis. It would appear that the winter storm will continue like this for about two more days. We may be shut inside the mansion for a while.

(Mario) Oh, thank you, Mega Man. Much appreciated.

(Sonic) Man, this sucks. I'm going to grab a chilidog and chill out, I guess. C'mon, Kirby.

(Kirby) Okay!

Sonic and Kirby walked away, and Ness walked over to Mario.

(Ness) So that's it? We're just stuck in here for a while?

(Mario) Seems like it. But don't worry, it's only for two more days. It'll pass by in no time. We'll Just have to find something else to keep busy with, I guess.

(Ness) *Sigh* I guess so. Catch you later, man.

The disappointed boy walked back up the stairs and down one of the many long hallways. He wasn't necessarily going back to his room, but rather just walking around aimlessly out of boredom. As he walked, he noticed a familiar young girl bent down on the floor looking for something. He approached her and confirmed it was Ashley. He figured now would be a pretty good time to attempt to get on her good side.

(Ness) What's up, Ashley? Drop something?

The girl jolted to a stop, almost as if he had frightened her. She stood up and dusted herself off, eventually turning to the capped young boy.

(Ashley) What's it to you...?

Ness mentally patted himself on the back for guessing what kind of response she would have and being correct about it. He simply smiled at her and straightened up his cap.

(Ness) It's really nothing to me at all, but if you don't mind, I'd like to help you look for it.

(Ashley) ...Why would you do something stupid like that...?

(Ness) What's stupid about helping someone? And besides, I've got nothing better to do right now anyway.

(Ashley) Do whatever you like... Just don't expect some sort of reward if you find it.

She bent down again and started to search for the missing thing she's looking for. Ness also got down on the floor and started to search.

(Ness) So, what is it I should be looking for?

(Ashley) It's a harmless little spider... I sort of need it back before anyone notices it.

(Ness) Oh, no wonder you're having a hard time finding something like that.

Over time, Ness started to notice something wet dripping down on the back of his neck. He ignored it a few times, but eventually decided to look up and see what it was. Shockingly, he saw a gigantic hairy spider drooling some sort of purple liquid on the ceiling right above his head. Surprised, the boy just stared at it for a while.

(Ness) ...U-Um...is that the harmless little spider you're looking for?

Ashley turned to Ness and seen him pointing at the ceiling. She looked up and almost smiled from relief.

(Ashley) Yes, that's the one. It...looks a little bigger since I last seen it, though.

(Ness) Yeah, about that, Spiders don't usually get that big. What'd you do, curse it?

(Ashley) I was practicing a new spell, and well...

The spider then started to screech at the two. It's screams were so loud, it caught the attention of Toon Link, who was just passing by. He ran down the hallway and looked up at the thing.

(Toon Link) W-What the heck!?

The young warrior shot the spider down with his bow. It was moving it's legs around while stuck lying on it's back.

(Ashley) No! Wait-

Toon Link jumped into the air and stabbed it right in it's underside. He back flipped off of it and put his sword back. The spider then curled up and blew up into smoke, leaving a green rupee.

(Ashley) ...Stop...

After picking up the rupee, Toon turned his attention to Ness and Ashley on the floor. He looked a little concerned.

(Toon Link) Are you two okay? What was that thing doing here?

(Ness) Um...

The capped young boy turned to Ashley, seeing that she was looking rather upset. He thought placing the blame on her would just make more people get angry with her or even get her in trouble with Mario and Luigi. He decided to do something that he didn't often do, lie.

(Ness) Well, actually, I fed some random spider a super mushroom and then, boom, super spider monster! I was just showing it to Ashley, but then you came along and killed it, so oh well I guess!

He stared at Toon Link with an awkward smile. Though this was obviously a lie, the green garbed hero actually bought it. He laughed a little and then started to hold his sides.

(Toon Link) Well that was a silly thing to do. That thing could have hurt someone or something, you got to be much more careful with stuff like that.

(Ness) True that! I don't know what I was even thinking! Thanks for the save, Toon!

(Toon Link) No problem, what a friends for? I'll see you later, Ness.

The blonde hero walked away, smiling as usual. Ness sighed and looked back at Ashley, giving her a thumbs up and a wink.

(Ness) Crisis averted, right?

(Ashley) ...I didn't want it destroyed. Now I have to start all over again.

The dreary young girl scoffed and stood to her feet, Ness standing up afterwards. She turned her back to him and began to walk down the hallway.

(Ashley) Next time, don't get involved in my problems...

The sour young girl began to walk away, but was stopped by Ness grabbing hold of her arm.

(Ness) U-Um, wait! ...I was wondering, do you want to be friends? I mean, I want to be your friend, so I was hoping that you'd...want to be friends too! I know this is a little random, but it'd mean a lot to me and-

The girl roughly snatched her arm from him and hastily walked down the hallway. She looked back at Ness with blushed cheeks, eventually tuning the corner. He scratched his head in confusion.

(Ness) ...Was that a "no"? Well too bad, you're not getting rid of me that easily!

The boy started to run down the hallway and turned the corner just as she did. As he ran, he noticed he had already passed her. He slid to a stop and turned around, seeing that she was just sitting on the floor looking rather conflicted. She looked both embarrassed and sad at the same time. He slowly walked back over to her.

(Ness) What's wrong? Did you lose something else that fast?

(Ashley) ...Don't make fun of me. I'll make you pay for it.

(Ness) Don't worry, I'm not making fun of you. But, um...why'd you just walk away from me like that? I was only trying to, you know, be your friend. You don't like me or something?

The girl started to look irritated, but held back some sort of reply she almost blurted out.

(Ashley) ...J-Just leave me alone...

The boy walked in front of her and reached his hand out to her.

(Ness) How about, no. I like you, Ashley! You look like an interesting person, and I want to get to know you better. I don't really mind if you say no, but I would really like to be your friend. You won't regret it, trust me!

(Ashley) ...But, why? What have I done to warrant your attention like this? Is it because of the spider? Are you planning something against me?

(Ness) Nope, nothing like that at all. I'm just interested in you, as all!

That line made the girl's pale face blush a deeper pink than it already was. "I'm interested in you" sounded like some sort of confession of love to her. "What is wrong with this idiot!? Can't he see I don't want to be bothered? Why is he being so persistent! I-Is he really that enthralled with me...? How pathetic..." thought Ashley as she looked into Ness's kind face. She sighed and started to look defeated.

(Ashley) You're not going to leave me alone until I say "yes", right...?

(Ness) Nope!

(Ashley) ...And your being honest when you say you want to be my friend...?

(Ness) Of course!

(Ashley) ...F-Fine! Whatever. We're...friends, now leave me alone-

(Ness) That's what I've been waiting to here!

The boy grabbed her hand and helped her up. He smiled happily at her, which started to make the girl feel even more awkward and uneasy. She's not really used to types like Ness. Though Red is pretty lively, he isn't as demanding and persistent as Ness is. She felt he was being too overbearing, and Ashley's shyness wasn't helping her in this situation.

(Ashley) W-What are you doing?

(Ness) I was just super bored today, and then you came along and gave me something to do again! Since we're friends now, I was wondering if we could hang out or something, I don't know.

(Ashley) ...Hang out...?

(Ness) Yeah, you know, spend some time together, play some games, anything.

(Ashley) ...Don't you already have plenty of friends to "hang out" with. Why pick me?

(Ness) I told you already, I'm interested in you. I'm not sure why, but you just sort of stick out to me. I want to get to know more about you and all that. Nothing that special, really.

Ashley's heart started to beat a little faster. "H-He really wants to spend time with me this badly? ...C-Could this be? Did I actually make a real friend with hardly any effort at all? I always wanted more friends, but this is so sudden...!" thought the black haired girl. She smiled slightly and tried to actually go along with what he wanted. Maybe this was her chance to make a real friend besides Red, her assistant.

(Ashley) ...W-Well...if you want to hang out with me so badly, I can't just push you away now can I?

(Ness) Alright! Let's go!

This started a long day of being dragged around by Ness. He took her all around the mansion, playing stupid games he made up on the spot just to have something to do. She's never actually spent time with someone like this, usually sticking to studying magic and whatnot, but it wasn't as bad as she first thought it would be. In fact, she actually started having fun towards the end of the day, but refused to show it. Ness tolerated her quietness and rude attitude, and it seemed like her personality didn't bother him at all. As the day had come and gone, and nighttime had finally arrived, Ness and Ashley were playing his NES in his room.

(Ness) Aw, man! I hate the turbo tunnel! This level is impossible with two players!

Ashley lightly found herself enjoying his frustration, killing herself on purpose just to annoy him. Over time, they got a game over and Ness fell to his back.

(Ness) Man, whatever...! I don't even know why I put this game in.

(Ashley) I don't know, it was pretty enjoyable for me.

The girl chuckled to herself in a dark and somewhat creepy manner, making Ness look at her.

(Ness) ...Wait, were you dying on purpose?

(Ashley) Of course not. How dare you accuse me of something like that.

Ashley stared at him with a straight and blank face, trying to keep it like that. Eventually, she couldn't help but start chuckling again, remembering how angry he was getting each time she made him fail. "Maybe there is more perks to having friends than I thought. You can torment them in the name of fun...!" she thought to herself.

(Ness) I don't know, you're acting plenty suspicious.

(Ashley) Hey, how about tomorrow we play Mario Party 64. You know, the original. That would be loads of fun, don't you think.

(Ness) Yeah, whatever you want to do. I don't mind.

Ness noticed how her face turned dark and sadistic, before instantly turning back to her usual face expression, making him think twice about agreeing with her.

(Ashley) You know what, Ness? I actually had some...fun today... I'm not sure how or why, but I didn't absolutely hate today. I...appreciate you going out of your way and all that to help me earlier as well.

(Ness) Aw, no problem! I had lots of fun today, too. I thought today was going to suck, but hanging out with you made the time fly by in no time! Thanks for actually being friends with me.

(Ashley) ...

(Ness) ...? What's up?

(Ashley) ...You know? Do I seem...rude to you? Maybe even a little unlikable?

(Ness) No, not at all. Why do you ask?

(Ashley) ...How can you say that, though? I've been purposely rude to you all day...and you didn't stop dragging me around with you...

(Ness) ...You were trying to be rude? Why?

(Ashley) ...Well, to honest, I actually have a problem. I want to be nicer, I want to make friends and such, but I can't seem to voice how I feel. It's like I can't say what I want to, It always just comes out rude... I guess you could say I have trouble making friends, I just feel so uneasy around people. Because of that, I usually push people away from me, that way I don't have to deal with them.

(Ness) ...So you want more friends, but you don't feel comfortable around people? You're shy then?

(Ashley) ...Maybe a little...

(Ness) Wow, is that it? Almost everyone says that your bratty, stuck up and creepy. I was hearing stuff like that for the longest time, but I knew you were just being misunderstood! You're not a bad person, you just don't know how to socialize and so you keep your distance from others, right?

(Ashley) ...Wow, for such a stupid looking boy, you're actually quite smart. That is exactly what's wrong with me. What do you think I should do?

(Ness) That's the question... Ah, I got it! I can help you out with that problem of yours. I can try to help you make more friends, starting with the other assist trophies. I'm sure they'll understand you more if you just try to be a little nicer and smile a bit. Like you were with me today! You were really likable, actually.

(Ashley) Was I? I didn't notice.

(Ness) That's exactly how it should be. You're a cool girl when you lighten up a bit. All you need to do is stay calm and be yourself. People will start to like you because you're just fun to be around.

(Ashley) Is that how it works...?

(Ness) Exactly! Just leave it to me, we'll get you tons of friends by tomorrow!

(Ashley) ...Well, do whatever you want to do. I'm warning you though, I don't think it's going to work out...

Eventually, after saying goodbye, Ashley returned to her room, silently looking forward to whatever Ness had planned for her the next day. Ness then jumped into his bed and threw off his cap.

(Ness) Tomorrow's going to be a great day for her, I just know it...

After a while, the young boy drifted off to sleep. Over in Ashley's room, she was stirring some sort of potion, looking overjoyed and smiley. Red walked over to her with a surprised expression.

(Red) Are you feeling alright? You look so...err...happy, I guess!

She ignored the little guy, continuing to smile in a almost creepy manner.

(Red) Ashley? Did something good happen, or-

She suddenly struck him with the most evil glare. Her hair started to turn white and her eyes colored red. He jumped back, sweating in a panic.

(Red) S-Sorry! I'll stop talking now!

He ran away to fetch more ingredients for her potion. She silently began to smile to herself again, constantly thinking about the boy that was so "interested" with her earlier.


	2. I Believe In You

(Part 2 - I Believe in You)

So the next morning arrived and the snow storm was still raging just as strongly as yesterday. Ness, once again repeated his normal morning routine and prepared to leave his room, same as always. What wasn't the same was when he opened his door and seen Ashley just standing in front of him. Ness jumped back as he was a little surprised to see her standing there waiting for him.

(Ashley) You kept me waiting, Ness. How rude.

(Ness) O-Oh, were you waiting for me? I didn't know, sorry about that. Why didn't you knock or something?

The girl simply smiled at him, but somehow her smile didn't seem very friendly. It almost seemed malicious to the capped young boy. "It must be her being socially awkward and stuff, right? She probably doesn't even notice how weird she's acting right now, I shouldn't think too hard about it" thought the boy. He then smiled back and tried to act normal.

(Ness) Well, since you're up and ready to go, we should get started with helping you make some friends.

(Ashley) I'm really in no rush for that, why don't we just sit and talk for a while?

(Ness) ...Are you sure? I was sort of planning a lot of things for you today and-

Ashley put her finger on his lips, silencing him from speaking further. Some seemed different about her today, something was...not quite right. It started to make Ness feel a little uneasy.

(Ashley) You're anxious to help me, aren't you...? How nice. Are you usually this nice to everyone you befriend?

She gently removed her finger, sliding it off of his face before gently touching her own lip. The expression in her eyes were entrancing. Her glare started to give Ness a feeling that he couldn't quite put a name on. Regardless, he tried to answer her question.

(Ness) ...Well, I generally try to be a good person. I can't say for sure if I'm this nice to everyone, but you could be a special case, I guess. I mean, I want to see you happy for once. I hate seeing people just ignore you or treat you badly just because your a little hard to understand.

(Ashley) Oh, so I'm a special case for you. I see, now it all makes sense. Tell me, are you still interested in me?

(Ness) Yeah, I've been that way for the longest time. I just never got a chance to talk to you that much.

(Ashley) ...

She just stared at him, with same face that makes Ness uneasy. For some reason, he started to realize just how cute Ashley is. From her black eyes and pale skin, to her big black pigtails and fashion sense. Everything just sort of hit him at once, also making him feel a tad strange inside. She seemed to smell particularly nice today as well.

(Ashley) I guess we should be going. If helping me right now is so important to you, let's get started already.

(Ness) Yeah...

He began to walk down the hallway, Ashley following close behind him. Her attitude towards him today seemed almost completely different from the day before, making Ness ask himself "Did something happen...?" in his mind. As planned, he wanted to get her closer to the other assist trophies, hoping she might make a friend or two out of them. His first pick was the Prince of Sable. He's a good friend of Toon Link, and by extension, a friend of Ness as well. Ness eventually found the Prince hammering some sort of sign on his door. So, naturally, he walked over to him with Ashley.

(Ness) What's up, Sable?

(Prince Sable) Oh, Ness, good morning. How are you today?

(Ness) I'm cool, just waiting for this darn storm to stop.

(Prince Sable) I hear you on that, it's been freezing in my room since it started. I think I may have a crack in my window or something.

(Ness) Oh, well that sucks. Sorry to hear that, man.

(Prince Sable) Oh, it's no big problem, my dear friend. I have more money than I know what to do with, I'll just buy another window once the storm settles! ...Oh my, I'm dearly sorry. I didn't notice you had company. I feel so rude for not saying hello to her as well.

(Ness) Don't worry about it. This is Ashley, she's a new friend of mine! I just wanted to introduce her to some people, she's been kind of a shut in since she joined.

The Prince got on one knee and took Ashley's hand in his own.

(Prince Sable) Nice to meet you, Ashley. I hope that we may get along with this day onward!

He leaned his head down, attempting to kiss the back of her hand, but she roughly snatched her hand away, giving him a stare of complete disgust.

(Ashley) You dare try to defile me with your lips? Keep your germs to yourself, fool. I hate self-important people like you.

Prince Sable started to feel thoroughly insulted. He stood up with an angry expression.

(Prince Sable) What's your problem? I'm just trying to be nice-

(Ashley) Being nice is forcing your nasty chapped lips onto hand? Don't give me that crap.

(Ness) Ashley!

(Ashley) ...What?

(Ness) You're doing it again! You're being rude and stuff. Remember, just calm down and be yourself. Don't give into your shyness, I know you can do it!

(Ashley) I hear you, Ness, but I don't want this idiot kissing my hand. In fact, just being next to him makes me want puke. Can we move on?

(Ness) B-But you didn't even give him a chance!

(Ashley) I don't like him. I don't want to give him a chance.

The girl started to walked past the two boys, looking straight ahead with a cold expression. Ness face palmed and started to shake his head.

(Prince Sable) W-Why that pompous little witch! I don't have to stand for such disrespect! I'm a Prince, you know!

(Ness) Sorry, man. She didn't mean it, she just can't help it. Please, don't be mad at her, it's not her fault!

Ness then ran after the girl. Prince Sable looked at him run away and started to ball a fist.

(Prince Sable) How can he stand that blackheart?

He eventually caught up with the gloomy young girl and started to walk beside her, trying not to feel discouraged about what just happened.

(Ness) Ashley, were you having one of your shy moments back there or were you just trying to tick him off?

(Ashley) I told you, I just didn't like him.

(Ness) But you can't just not like someone for no reason like that! That's not going to give people a good impression of you at all! I know you're a good person at heart, I know you can smile and have fun, I've seen it. I don't believe that you would just hate someone that didn't do anything to you!

(Ashley) Believe whatever you like, you barely know anything about me.

(Ness) I learned all I needed to know yesterday. You're a lonely girl who's too antisocial to make friends on her own. I think I understand that side of you, and that's the side I wanted to help. But you seem like you're not even trying!

(Ashley) I've been naughty, forgive me. Let's try again, this time with someone less like the boy from before.

(Ness) ...Alright, let's go.

Ness then brought her to Jeff, who was fixing a table in one of the computer rooms.

(Ness) Hey, Jeff! What's good, man?

(Jeff) Ness, you came to say hello? It feels like it's been ages since we had time to talk.

(Ness) Yeah, I've been busy with the tournament and everything. I know this is sort of sudden, but I wanted to introduce you to my new friend. Her name's Ashley, you remember her right? She's one of the new assist trophies.

Jeff stood up and dusted himself off. He then fixed his glasses up and took a look at the girl.

(Jeff) Oh, yes. You're the magic user, correct?

(Ashley) Is this some sort of joke? You brought me to meet some geek?

(Jeff) ...Well, nice to meet you too.

(Ness) Don't worry, Jeff, Ashley's a little shy. Kind of like you, actually. She doesn't really know how to greet someone politely, so just ignore her rudeness, okay?

(Jeff) ...If you say so. So, Ness is a new friend of yours, huh? Me and Ness go way back, far before he even entered the very first Smash tournament. Back then, we-

(Ashley) Went on an epic journey to stand against the Universal Cosmic Destroyer_, _Giygas, and save the universe from total annihilation. I'm well aware, you idiot. I don't need your explanation.

Jeff started to become visibly irritated. He again fixed his glasses and looked over at Ness.

(Jeff) I'm pretty busy. Do you mind if I get back to work?

(Ness) It's alright, Jeff. Sorry I bugged you.

(Jeff) Oh, you didn't do a thing. Don't worry about it.

The glasses wearing boy went back to fixing the table. Ness then walked out the room, with Ashley following him. The two started walking down the hall.

(Ness) I guess this is a little more difficult than I thought. Your shyness is hard to crack! I thought if you talked to someone who isn't too social, like Jeff, maybe it'd be easier on you. Guess I was wrong...

(Ashley) Are you angry with me, Ness?

(Ness) Well, I wouldn't say I'm mad at you. I mean, you can't help it, right?

(Ashley) No, I did all of that on purpose.

The black haired boy stopped in his tracks, making Ashley stop too. He then turned his head to look at her.

(Ness) Say what?

(Ashley) You heard me, didn't you?

(Ness) ...B-But I thought you said you wanted more friends! I thought you said you couldn't help it when you were rude! Did you lie about all that?

(Ashley) No, not at all. Before I met you, I was very much like you described. However, meeting you and spending time with you opened my eyes to a lot of things. I had a long and thought provoking night last night, actually. You might even say I've had an epiphany.

(Ness) And that would be?

(Ashley) I no longer want friends. Simple as that.

(Ness) ...What!? How can you just suddenly decide that you don't want friends? You seemed so serious about it yesterday, I felt that you were being sincere!

(Ashley) I was. But I changed my mind over the course of last night.

(Ness) ...But...why?

The girl gave Ness a mischievous smirk, eyes half lidded.

(Ashley) That's for me to know and you to find out.

The boy fully turned to face her, looking kind of angry. How she was acting was starting to annoy him.

(Ness) What's your deal today? You're not acting right.

(Ashley) No, I don't believe I am. That's all your fault, though.

(Ness) How's it my fault exactly?

She just giggled in a dark tone of voice, keeping her eyes fixated on his.

(Ness) ...Ashley, stop acting like this! It's really staring to tick me off.

(Ashley) What are you going to do if I don't? Spank me?

That random comment silenced him, he was confused as to where something like that even came from.

(Ness) ...

(Ashley) I'm sorry, Ness, did I offend you? I was only kidding.

(Ness) N-No, it's not that... Maybe I'm getting worked up over nothing. Maybe this is how you always are and I'm just now noticing. Would that mean we're getting closer?

(Ashley) Possibly. I'm actually not feeling quite like myself today, maybe that's why you're noticing a difference in my personality. As I said, I was thinking a lot last night.

(Ness) Well I hope you get better soon. So, to kind of calm ourselves down and such, want to play that Mario Party game you were talking about last night?

(Ashley) Actually, I was hoping that you'd accompany me today. Yesterday, we did things you wanted to do. Today, we should do things I would like to do. It's only fair.

(Ness) ...But, you did say you wanted to play-

(Ashley) Screw Mario Party, I don't care about that anymore. Let me take you around with me today, okay?

(Ness) ...Well, I don't see why not. I'm pretty much free for two more days after all, it's a perfect time to strengthen our friendship. But, something's confusing me. Yesterday, you hardly even wanted to hang out with me, but today you want me to hang out with you. Why the change of heart?

(Ashley) Let's just say...I've become quite "interested" in you, just as you are with me.

Ness started to smile, feeling like his friendship had gotten to her and she was starting to really accept him.

(Ness) Really? Wow, I'm honored.

(Ashley) As you should be.

This turn of events led to Ness being taken around by Ashley instead, the opposite of yesterday. She seemed to use him more as an errand boy than anything else, asking him to carry all these strange "ingredients" in his backpack. These ingredients were often things like mushrooms from Mario, Rupees from Link, Rings from Sonic, etc. It almost felt like a scavenger hunt to Ness, which turned out to be pretty fun for him. Due to Ashley not wanting to talk to the other fighters herself, she made Ness talk to them and make up excuses as to why he needed these items, which added onto the fun for him. Over time, night was approaching and a lot of fighters started to return to their rooms. That didn't stop one Smasher from turning in for the night, and that person was Ike. He had been noticing how the two kept taking random items from people for a different reason every time. It started to make him suspicious. Ness and Ashley were in the kitchen, siting at the giant table.

(Ashley) You did well, Ness. The potion I'm working on will be flawless.

(Ness) Is the potion how you mutated that spider the other day?

(Ashley) No, the spider was an ingredient. Of course, it wasn't the kind of spider I needed, so I tried to cast a spell on it and turn it into the correct spider. And the results...were not what I wanted at all. Thank goodness that big eyed green kid is so stupid. If he had told Mario or something, I'd have gotten scolded again. I hate that fat good for nothing.

(Ness) Wait, Mario yells at you a lot?

(Ashley) Him and that no chinned green brother of his. They forbid me to practice my magic, but I won't let them stop me. I can't slack off on my studies just because I'm not home anymore. I just get tired of having to talk to those two about every little experiment I attempt.

(Ness) Well, they're just trying to make sure you don't blow up the mansion or anything like that, I guess. I mean, they did spend a lot of money expanding this place and everything. Most of that money came from what they referred to as the "New Super Mario Bros. 2" adventure, whatever that means.

(Ashley) Like I care. They're almost as annoying as Wario, and that's saying something.

(Ness) *Laughs* You don't pull your punches, Ashley. You know, I meant to ask this earlier, but how did you know about my adventure and Giygas and everything... I don't remember telling you about any of that.

She started to make a somewhat creepy looking smile, giggling under her breath.

(Ashley) Oh...that? I just read your personal Smash files and found out who you were and why a plain looking boy like you was chosen to compete in Smash in the first place. I was...quite impressed with your resume, to say the least. That Giygas creature? So cool. So, so cool. I wish I could have seen it.

(Ness) Yeah, you probably wouldn't be saying that if you were there.

(Ashley) So, tell about some other creatures you fought, I'd like to hear about them.

(Ness) ...Really? Well, let's see here... I once battled a giant diseased rat with bloody teeth in the sewer, I fought a burping pile of vomit, a whole cult who loved the color blue, a new age retro hippie, an annoying old party man, a smelly ghost and some urban zombies, a violent roach, a manly fish, and it's brother, an unassuming local guy, you know, the normal stuff.

Ashley was smiling brighter than ever, her eyes fixated on the boy.

(Ashley) I love it, all of it. You have to tell me more about them!

As Ness was about to continue talking about the many strange enemies he had faced, Ike walked into the kitchen. He looked as angry as always.

(Ike) Ness, I'd like to speak with you.

(Ness) ...Uh, okay. What's up, man?

(Ike) You were running around earlier, taking stuff from the other fighters. I didn't really think much of it, but then I noticed the little girl following you. Is she making you do stuff for her?

(Ness) ...Well...not exactly. Why do you ask?

(Ike) Mario told me to watch out for that girl. She's been trouble since she joined, as far as I've heard. I don't want her bullying you or anything. I'm just checking to make sure things are okay.

(Ness) I'm completely fine. Ashley's a new friend of mine, we're just hanging out and stuff.

(Ike) Oh, really? Is this true, Ashley?

(Ashley) ...None of your business. Why don't you get lost already, I'm talking to Ness.

(Ike) I'm not staying here, I'm only doing what I was asked to do. Which is to make sure you don't cause trouble for the other fighters. I have no reason to doubt Ness's words, but I have a hard time believing you suddenly made friends with him. There must be some reason you're with him.

(Ashley) I don't care what you're doing, I don't want to talk to you. Go away.

(Ike) I don't particularly want to bother you either, just tell what you're going to do with those items you took. I'll be out of your hair after that.

(Ashley) I'm making an arts and crafts project. Now leave me alone.

(Ike) ...

(Ness) She's telling the truth! She's just making something, that's all. Come on, you can believe me.

(Ike) If you say so.

The muscled sword wielder then left the kitchen. Ness sighed and looked over at Ashley.

(Ness) It's getting late, we should probably turn in for the night.

(Ashley) I suppose. I'll be taking your backpack for the night, though. Is that okay?

(Ness) Oh, I am carrying all your stuff, aren't I?

He took off his backpack and handed it to her, smiling afterwards.

(Ness) Don't lose it, I have some pretty important stuff in there.

(Ashley) Do I look like some careless idiot to you?

With that, the girl got down from the chair and walked out the kitchen without so much as a single goodbye.

(Ness) ...That Ashley. She may seem a little mean and whatnot, but I know that deep down, she's a really good person. I just feel it. And you know what? I don't care what she does, I'll always believe that.

Ness then returned to his room, jumping straight into bed. As he tried to fall to sleep, he noticed how Ashley's face kept popping up in his mind. He'd shake his head and try to focus on sleeping, but it wouldn't stop. Her eyes, her voice, everything just kept him thinking about her. It was an odd feeling, but he didn't hate it or anything. It actually felt sort of nice, really. Over in Ashley's room, she was yet again stirring her potion, tossing the items she gathered into the mix. Red once again approached her, noticing how her face seemed much more excited than even yesterday.

(Red) So, had a good day? You look so happy these past two days, it makes me feel happy too! So, what happened?

(Ashley) Shut up! I'm working here.

(Red) Got it!

It would seem her potion was close to completion. I wonder what it could be for?


	3. All That I Needed Was You

(Part 3 - All That I Needed Was You )

The next morning came, and Ness prepared himself for the day as usual. As he was walking down the hall, he noticed Pit, Little Mac and Shulk standing around talking about something. He approached the group with a smile.

(Ness) What's up, guys? Something going on?

(Little Mac) You mean you didn't hear about it?

(Ness) No, is it something bad?

(Pit) It's not bad, but it's a little weird. It was totally freaking me out earlier.

(Ness) What is it already!

(Shulk) That girl, Ashley I believe her name was, is going around with this big smile on her face. She's talking to everyone and being really friendly. It's odd, because I've heard that's not how she usually acts.

(Pit) Yeah! She gave me a hug and said "good to see you, Pit!" It was so weird!

(Little Mac) She randomly made me a ham sandwich. The crust was cut off and everything.

(Pit) And you ate it?

(Little Mac) Yeah, it was pretty good.

(Pit) And you're not poisoned or dead?

(Little Mac) Not yet, anyway.

(Shulk) Oh stop that, you two. I'm sure she's not as evil as everyone makes her out to be. Perhaps she's trying to reach out to everyone or something.

(Ness) Wait, so Ashley's doing all of this...?

(Shulk) So I've heard. Is it really that strange though?

(Ness) Well, it doesn't sound normal, I'll tell you that.

(Little Mac) Word's going around that you and that Ashley girl are friends. Is that true? And if it is, maybe she's all nice now because of you. Just a thought, I don't know.

(Ness) Because of me? But I didn't really even do anything. I mean, I tried, but I wasn't any help at all.

(Pit) It's got to be because of you! Either that, or she lost it from being locked in this darn mansion for so long.

(Ness) Where is she now?

(Pit) She's in the kitchen doing something. Not sure what, though.

(Ness) Thanks! See you guys later!

The capped young boy ran down the hall and down the large staircase. He eventually made his way to the kitchen, where he seen Ashley talking to Rosalina. He ran up to the two girls, hoping to get some answers on Ashley's sudden change of heart.

(Ness) Ashley, what's going on? Why're you acting different again! Oh, and hi Rosalina, good morning and all that.

(Rosalina) Good morning to you too, Ness. Did you have a good sleep?

(Ness) Yeah, it was fine. Ashley, what's the deal?

(Ashley) What's the matter exactly? I thought you wanted me to get along with others.

(Ness) Well, yeah, but yesterday you said you didn't want friends! You keep changing your mind, it's confusing me!

(Ashley) That can be explained easily, really. But, I'd like to explain it to you in private. Come to my room, I'll be waiting for you.

The girl walked out of the door, looking a lot more pleasant than usual. All of this was confusing Ness terribly, she's been acting slightly different each day that went by. Something's got to be up, and he had to figure it out.

(Rosalina) It's nice to see that you two are becoming so close. Friends are a nice thing to have.

(Ness) Yeah, word on that. Sorry to leave like this, but I have to go.

He ran out the door and up the stairs. He ran as fast as he could down the halls until he reached Ashley's room. He slid to a stop and faced her door, examining all the strange things on it. Their were skull stickers, warning labels, and plenty of signs saying "GO AWAY" on them. It wasn't a very inviting door to look at. Eventually he began to knock.

(Ness) *Knock* *Knock* ...Hello? Ashley?

She quickly opened the door, looking rather pleased.

(Ashley) You sure got here fast. I barely made it here before you.

(Ness) I'm just worried about you. What's happening, why are you acting like this?

She opened her door more, inviting him to come inside. He walked in and she closed the door behind him. He then started to hear all sorts of locks. After she finished, she walked in front of him.

(Ashley) So, where do I begin-

Suddenly, a little Red creature ran up to Ness.

(Red) Ashley's been telling me about you, Ness! It's so nice to meet you-

(Ashley) Red! Get out!

(Red) What? But I was just-

(Ashley) GET OUT! NOW!

(Red) Alright, sorry! Didn't mean to disturb you two!

He then ran and hit the door, falling over.

(Red) Whoa! You sure locked this door shut! I can't get out of here like this!

Irritated, she walked over to the door and undid the locks, opening it up afterwards. She then picked him up and threw him outside. She locked the door again, and walked back over to Ness.

(Ashley) Okay, ignoring that rude interruption, let me begin.

(Ness) Yeah, I want to hear this.

(Ashley) Right, well you remember the potion I said I was making, right?

(Ness) Yeah, we gathered all that stuff for it yesterday.

(Ashley) Well, the truth is that I've been working on it far before I met you. The potion was meant to turn a timid and/or mean girl into an outgoing and friendly one. I've been trying to perfect the formula for a long time, but I never could quite get it perfect, thus resulting in slight differences in my personality. I'd test it on myself, not knowing what it would make me act like. I could have became a murderer for all I knew. I was just so desperate to make at least one friend amongst the Smash Bros. cast, I couldn't think of any other way to overcome myself than to cheat and use a potion. Obviously, I failed at it multiple times, and sometimes unfortunate accidents occurred, such as the giant spider.

(Ness) ...Really? So that's what's been going on.

(Ashley) Yesterday, the potion made me more flirty than I normally am, but overall it wasn't too much of a shift for me. I knew I was on the right path when I made yesterday's brew. Last night, however, I've perfected the formula! Now that I've completed it, just dipping my tongue in it will cause me to loose all fear of people, thus making me much more social. I no longer care what people think of me, and I'm much less irritable as well. I feel like a new girl, actually.

(Ness) ...Look...um...this is going to sound awful of me, since you went through so much to make that potion and everything, but...I don't think you should try to change yourself like that. I mean, if you're going to try and change yourself, you should do it with your own power, not through some potion. I liked you the way you were, you don't need to change to be my friend. I already decided to befriend you, and nothing you could have said would have changed that. Now, I can't tell you what to do, but I'd like it if you'd stop with this potion nonsense.

Ashley's face lit up as he spoke to her as if his words struck something deep in her heart. She started to smile at him, blushing slightly.

(Ashley) ...Oh, Ness...you're very sweet, aren't you? But...I think there's one important detail I left out about my experiment. Originally, I was developing the potion to make friends, but after meeting you that day, I no longer cared about that. The reason I completed the potion wasn't to make friends, or to change myself, it was so I wouldn't be scared of you when I told you something I've been musing over since we spent that day together.

(Ness) ...Oh? Well then tell me already. You don't have to be scared of me at all.

(Ashley) Yes, that's why I brought you here to my room. It's something that even now, under the potions influence, I may be a little embarrassed to say. *Clears throat* ...Ness, since that day you reached out to me, I realized that making friends wasn't what I wanted most. What I truly wanted was to belong somewhere, to feel wanted, to be loved. I'm not sure what you did, but on that day, you filled a void in my heart that I didn't even know I had. Due to this, I felt like I wanted to know more about you, that's when I read your files. It turned out, you're everything I ever wanted in a boy. And now, without sugarcoating my feelings, I want you. I think I'm in love with you, and I want to be with you forever.

Her words took Ness by surprise. He looked completely shocked.

(Ashley) You know what's better than a friend? A boyfriend. Do you know what better than a bunch of friends? One really good friend. You're all I really need, and I don't yearn for anything else but you now. I don't care how you feel about it, I intend to take you by force if I have to.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She loved him like that? He didn't really understand how, but if that's how she truly felt, he'd have to answer her. Ness was never really good a dealing with things like this. He's an expert at being friendly, but he's not too good at romance or anything of the sort.

(Ness) ...Oh...wow...um...

(Ashley) You don't feel the same way, do you?

(Ness) N-No, that's not it... It's just that...well, why me? I mean, I'm not particularly attractive, I'm not all that smart either. In fact, I don't think I have many qualities that girls like in a boy and all that. Do you seriously like me like that?

(Ashley) Very much so. In my opinion, you're the best looking male in all of Smash. I don't care if somebody doesn't agree, I'm smitten with you and I like it.

The boy started to blush, feeling a tad embarrassed. The potion was making Ashley so bold, it was even making Ness feel a little shy. How ironic.

(Ness) ...Well, the truth is... I-I've been thinking about you a lot lately as well. Your face doesn't seem to leave my mind anymore, and I'm constantly worrying about you and all that... I mean...I...uh...

(Ashley) Yes?

(Ness) Y-You're really pretty and...well...you smell good and stuff...

"What the heck am I saying!? I'm not even thinking straight anymore," thought Ness as he struggled for words. He began to nervously scratch the back of his head while closing his eyes.

(Ness) ...T-To be honest, I think I might...kind of...like you too. I mean, I didn't expect to have to face my weird feelings so quickly like this, but I guess I don't have a choice. If I like you, and you like me, there's no point in trying to hide anything or drag things out, I guess.

After saying all that, he opened his eyes and looked at her face. She was blushing deeply with her head turned to the side. "Oh crap, did I screw up?" thought the boy.

(Ashley) ...Oh...darn it... It seems like my potion has worn off. Now of all times, too...

(Ness) Oh, so you're back to normal now?

(Ashley) Well, that's what it would imply, right? My gosh, use your head before spouting stupid questions like that.

(Ness) Yeah, you're back to normal.

(Ashley) Anyway...I heard what you said, and I'm glad that you feel the same way. My experiment was a huge success, and I got what I wanted. All's well that ends well, I guess.

(Ness) So...we're like...together now or something?

(Ashley) You mean boyfriend and girlfriend? Yes, yes we are. I intend to be with you forever, and if you so much as think of leaving me, I'll have your head on a silver plate.

(Ness) *Chuckles* Well, I guess I just have to watch myself.

Ashley suddenly started to approach him, getting quite close up to him. She still looked embarrassed, but she tried to looked him straight in the eyes.

(Ashley) I...didn't intend for my potion to ware off so soon... I didn't do everything I wanted to.

(Ness) No problem, right? I'm the brave one here, aren't I? Just tell me what you were going to do and I'll do it for you. No potions needed.

(Ashley) I'm not sure I like your tone, but you're right... You're everything I can't be, and I'd argue I'm everything you can't be.

(Ness) Oh really?

(Ashley) Yes. You don't have it in you to be mean to people. You're brave, but you're also pretty dimwitted. Misplaced courage is the same as foolishness, you know. My judgment is infinitely superior to yours.

(Ness) I'm not that dumb, sheesh.

(Ashley) Who eats hamburgers from the trash again?

(Ness) ...Point taken.

(Ashley) I'd say we complete each other. You're the light and I'm the darkness. A perfect yin-yang of a couple.

(Ness) Heh, that sounds all deep and stuff. I like it, actually.

(Ashley) So, Mr. Brave... About what I was going to do...

(Ness) Yeah, let's hear it.

(Ashley) ...Kiss me. I was going to kiss you, so...just do it already... Just saying this is killing me inside.

Ness blushed even deeper, feeling put on the spot. He did say that he'd do whatever she was going to do, so there was no turning back at this point.

(Ness) ...Oh... Well, okay then. I might not be good at this sort of thing, I've never kissed before. Sorry if I suck at it...

The boy started to lean in, trying to hold in his anxiety. Ashley just closed her eyes, awaiting their lips to join. Eventually, he finally did it. He started to kiss her on the lips. At first, he wasn't sure if he was doing it right, but suddenly everything just started to fall into place. He stopped feeling so nervous, and just let his instincts take over. Ashley was kissing him back, but she was really shaky with it. After about a minute, the two pulled apart and started to look at each other.

(Ness) ...W-Was that good enough...?

(Ashley) ...Not nearly...

They started to kiss again, but this time with much more feeling. Ness began to wrap his arms around Ashley, pulling her closer to him. She just started to melt away in the kiss, letting Ness use her lips as he saw fit. After a couple minutes, they once again pulled away from each other. Ashley then walked over to a large bean bag chair in the corner of her room and sat in it, reaching her arms out for him afterwards. Ness walked over to her slowly, feeling a little intoxicated with this new and strange feeling coming over him. He sat down to the side of her and reunited their lips. After eventually stopping, Ashley then rolled over and got on top of Ness.

(Ashley) ...You're all I ever needed to be happy...

(Ness) Ashley...

Their lips once again joined together, Ashley now using her tongue to deepen the kiss, Ness following suit. The two stood locked in the room for quite a long time, hours in fact. It would seem that the two started to explore uncharted lands in the world of pleasure together, both experiencing things that many a mother would not condone. Who knows exactly what happened, but whatever it was, it prevented Ness from ever leaving her room for that whole day. Even as night fell, they were still locked inside, leaving Red outside to roam the halls in the dead of night.


	4. Because I Love You

(Part 4 - Because I Love You)

The next morning arrived, and the snow storm had finally subsided just as Mega Man said. Some Smasher's were outside shoveling snow, trying to make a path to the stadium. Some fighters were at the stadium, working to warm the place up and get the lights back on. Everyone seemed pretty busy, and only two residents of the mansion were unaccounted for. That being Ness and Ashley of course. Nobody really seemed to notice, though. Little Mac, Ike, Pit and Link were among the fighters working on clearing a path.

(Pit) Oh man, this sucks! We're moving so slow and we're not even half way to the stadium either. Isn't there an easier way to do this? Like, a snow blower or something?

(Link) Be a man and stop whining.

(Pit) But it's taking sooooooo long!

(Ike) Let's just focus on the job. It'll go by quicker if we just keep working.

(Little Mac) Pit's right. This is some old bull crap! Can't we just get Charizard to melt a path with his fire breath or something!? I mean, what the heck!

Everyone dropped their shovels and started to stare at Mac with surprised expressions.

(Link) ...That's...actually not a bad idea. Why didn't we think of that before?

(Pit) Not a bad idea? It's freaking genius!

(Ike) Hey, Charizard!

The fire Pokémon flew over to them and landed in front of Ike.

(Ike) Would you use your fire breath to clear a path to the stadium?

Charizard nodded his head and turned to the snow in front of him. All the other fighters shoveling backed away and let him do his thing. He began to blow fire in front of him and it started to melt the snow. He started to walk forward, melting a path for everyone. It wasn't too long before a path was completely made, Charizard turning back to admire his work. The others walked over to the Pokémon soon after.

(Ike) Good job, Charizard. That was perfect.

(Pit) Hurray! We're saved!

(Link) I feel stupid for not thinking of this myself.

(Little Mac) Good going, my man!

Little Mac fist bumped Charizard and then all them walked into the stadium. Everything seemed to be straightened out, the lights were on and the place was quite warm. Mario then walked over to Link.

(Mario) Everything's a-go. We're about ready to start up the daily battles again!

(Link) Great, looks like everything worked out rather easily.

(Pit) Well, let's get to fighting already! This is Smash Bros. right?

(Little Mac) Yeah, it's time to get back in the ring!

The two fighters ran off somewhere in the stadium, Ike following silently afterwards.

(Mario) Everyone's here except Ness and Ashley. Have you seen them, Link?

(Link) No, actually. The kid could be sleeping in again. He never wakes up on time, does he?

(Mario) That's true. I guess we'll just have to wait for him.

Luigi then approached Mario with a clipboard in hand.

(Luigi) Alright, we're about ready to start! The first battle is Captain Falcon VS Ness. Falcon is here, but Ness is missing.

(Link) Of course the person missing would be in the first battle of the day.

They started to hear a voice calling out to them from outside the door. Sure enough, it was Ness shouting "Wait for me! I'm coming!" quite loudly. Eventually, Ness ran into the door, followed by Ashley. The young girl was wearing a comically big winter coat, and Ness was wearing his usual clothes.

(Link) Took you long enough. You're up, so get going already.

(Ness) Right, sorry to keep you all waiting!

The boy ran off to get ready for his battle. Ashley just sunk her head into the coat and followed after him.

(Link) Well, let's get this over with.

(Mario) Let's a-go!

(Luigi) Okey-Dokey!

And so the stadium was back on, and the first battle of the day began! Ness did his signature opening, as did Captain Falcon. They were on the Skyloft stage. Falcon turned to Ness, and did his usual salute.

(Captain Falcon) Show me your moves!

Ness then nodded his head casually.

(Ness) Okay!

The battle was a long and tough one for Ness. Falcon was no easy opponent. After about 15 minutes of nonstop fighting action, Ness found that his damage had accumulated far too high to take another hit from him. Captain Falcon's damage was also quite high. The muscled F-Zero racer ran at him, ready to end this here and now, but Ness dodged his incoming attack. He looked to his right and seen that an assist trophy item had fallen onto the stage. He quickly ran and grabbed it, throwing it into the air. And to his surprise, Ashley was summoned into battle.

(Ness) Ashley!

(Ashley) You can take this creep. Don't you dare screw this up!

Captain Falcon jumped at Ness as Ashley started twirling her wand in the air, making a cloud cover the surrounding area. The cloud started to make Falcon move really slow, and Ness just simply dodged his knee attack. Ness then kicked him slightly towards the edge of the cloud, quickly rolling behind Falcon. He the grabbed him and threw him off the stage with his PSI powers, making Captain Falcon meet his explosive defeat. Ness turned to Ashley with a smile and she looked back at him. They both seemed to know what each other were thinking at that moment. "I love you".

**THE END.**


End file.
